<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Grog Makes Three by C-chan (1001paperboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372683">And Grog Makes Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan'>C-chan (1001paperboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gnomish homes weren't exactly made to house goliaths, but with a little work and a little care, anything was possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grog Strongjaw &amp; Pike Trickfoot, Grog Strongjaw &amp; Pike Trickfoot &amp; Wilhand Trickfoot, Pike Trickfoot &amp; Wilhand Trickfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Critmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Grog Makes Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts">owlmoose</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gnome houses aren't, as a general rule, built with the comfort of goliaths in mind. </p><p>One might consider this common knowledge. After all, gnome houses aren't, technically, built with dwarves or halflings in mind either. However, a dwarf or halfling would find the average gnome home a comfortable, if somewhat eccentric, place to set down roots. However, at twice the height of an average gnome or more, most goliaths would find the abodes quite a cramped fit.</p><p>The goliath that Pike and Wilhand rescued was even taller than average; one of the tallest in his former herd. (Wilhand mused that the extra size was needed for his bigger, kinder heart.) It had taken all of their strength, and a borrowed wagon, to bring him home. And now, nearly every spare sheet was over him, and every spare cushion beneath, as he laid down on their living room floor.</p><p>(It was wise, they thought, not to attempt to drag him up the stairs.)</p><p>"What do you think goliaths eat?" Pike asked, her voice reduced to a whisper as she studied the bandages she'd applied to the still-unconscious creature some hours before.</p><p>Wilhand scratched his head. "Same thing as us, I'd reckon. Except more of it. And especially lots of meat."</p><p>Pike nodded and rose to her feet. "I'll see what I can do."</p>
<hr/><p>When Pike returned home from the market, it was to the sight of her great-great-grandfather sitting in his favourite chair, a crochet hook in hand and a basket of yarn ends close by.</p><p>“What are you making?” she wondered, peeking at the eccentric collection he'd gathered.</p><p>“Granny squares,” Wilhelm explained. “I figure it might be nice if we had a nice big blanket for this guy, rather than having to use everything in the house. Otherwise, we’ll all be mighty cold come winter.”</p><p>“I guess,” Pike mused, “but won’t it take forever to get done?”</p><p>“I suppose it might,” Wilhelm allowed, before smiling. “But it’ll take longer if I don’t work on it now.”</p><p>Pike laughed. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Wilhand chuckled along. “That’s the spirit! Now pull up a chair and grab a needle. There’s work to be done!”</p>
<hr/><p>The goliath's name was Grog Strongjaw.</p><p>He was very glad to be alive, surprised to find himself in the care of the gnome he'd saved, and overjoyed at the taste of Pike's stew, which he guzzled down soon after waking up.</p><p>He was also, apparently, very stupid.</p><p>"So, does this mean that I'm a gnome now, too?" he asked, sitting cross-legged as he examined the furniture that, next to him, all looked like it belonged to a child.</p><p>"No," Pike replied, "but you're a gnome friend, now and always."</p><p>"Oh," Grog said. "That's probably for the best. I don't know if I could grow a beard like that."</p>
<hr/><p>Grog fit into the Trickfoot home like a house on fire.</p><p>Quite literally in fact; the first day he was up and about, he almost set the house on fire.</p><p>"I was just tryin' to put the logs in," he explained, as the neighbourhood fire squadron passed buckets along, dousing the flames that had spread from the too-big pieces of wood that had been stuffed into the gnome-sized fireplace.</p><p>"Oh well," Wilhand said, shaking his head and taking it all in turn. "I was thinking of doing some remodeling anyway."</p>
<hr/><p>There was no two ways around it: if Grog were to stay, and it seemed he would be for some time, an addition needed to be built.</p><p>"It's not that odd," Wilhand assured Pike. "I have halfling friends who adopted half-orc children after a tragedy some years ago. They have most things in two sizes these days and say it makes life more interesting that way. Sure, they're still a bit shorter than our goliath friend here, but the same ideas should suffice."</p><p>And so, the planning for an addition to the Trickfoot family home began.</p><p>The addition would actually be a little smaller in height than the main house, but one floor rather than two, and attaching quite conveniently through the fire-damaged wall, allowing it to be replaced entirely. The door would still be a little small for Grog, if he wished to go between it and the main house, but much more Goliath-friendly than the other entrances, which he often had to duck quite far to get through.</p><p>And sure, the reds of the bricks would be a little mis-matched, and the roof would slope where it transitioned from one part of the house to the other, but that was no different than the rest of the house which had been built onto piecemeal as the need arose as Wilhand's one-gnome home grew to support a family, and then a grandfamily over the years. Plus, the idea of having a Grog-sized space made everything feel <em>right,</em> as if blessed by Sarenrae herself.</p><p>And perhaps it truly was, given the way everything came together so fast.</p><p>The builders were quick and sure in their movements, and Grog and Pike both helped where they could. As it happened, Grog was very strong and able to hold up beams for an extended amount of time, provided he didn't get too bored, and while Pike was not quite that good, she still could bring piles of bricks over to where they were needed, and mix cement, and check how level the floor was. Meanwhile, Wilhand made sure that they all stayed fed, and continued working on the large blanket that would eventually go over Grog's new bed.</p><p>From now on, their household was going to consist of two gnomes and a goliath, and it was going to be <em>wonderful</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Despite having provided considerable aid along the entire construction process, there was nothing but awe in any of their eyes when they first stood in the doorway of the Grog-sized room, looking in on the table and chairs and bed that laid inside.</p><p>"It's all just so beautiful," Grog said, his voice a little choked as he fought back tears. "Can I go jump on the bed now?"</p><p>Pike frowned, and folded her arms over her chest. "Only if I can jump with you."</p><p>"Deal!"</p>
<hr/><p>As it turned out, the weight of a goliath and a gnome jumping on a bed was a little too much for the poor bed frame to handle. </p><p>Grog said that mattresses on the floor were more comfortable to sleep on anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>Perhaps gnomish houses weren't made to hold goliaths, but with a little thought and care and ingenuity, anything became possible.</p><p>The extra space became a welcome space for visitors of all sizes, and the bigger fireplace made an extra-warm place to cuddle together in the wintertime under the far-too-big blanket that Wilhand pieced together. The poor bed frame made for excellent kindling, and Wilhand even saved a few pieces to carve into new pieces for their Sarenrae shrine, and had thoughts of turning a few more into a chess set.</p><p>And perhaps Grog would never be mistaken for a gnome, but he was cheerful and a little chaotic, two traits that were prized in the Trickfoot family. They fit like the house itself: a little piecemeal, but fitting together perfectly, as thought it was always meant to be.</p><p>And, feeling the warmth of the Sarenrae idol around her neck, Pike had no doubt that it was.</p><p>Later on, there would be time for Grog to teach Pike how to fight and be strong, and Pike to teach Grog how to find his way through the Bramblewood forest, and properly prepare wood for the fire. Later on, there would be adventures to be had, big and small that they could share in together. But for now, there was a hearty stew to eat, and stories that Pike knew by heart, but that Wilhand wanted to share with the new addition to his audience. A cozy start for a new and unexpected family, and for the most unusual of best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>